lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Krakus Lechites II.
Krakus Lechites II. is the son of Cornelia, and Dorin Lechites of which make him a member of and the current heir of House Lechites. Krakus Lechites II. was born the second son, and fourth child of his father Dorin and during his youth he was very close to his older sister Rodica of whom raised him following the death of his mother giving birth to his final sibling Petru. Krakus would be sent to the southern Romanian city of Brasov where he would squire under prince of Florin Stanescu of whom would teach him much over the three years he was with him in Brasov. Krakus would be within the walls of Brasov when a Goblin army came down from the mountains and attacked the city, and forced to fight on the walls he killed several goblins while defending the Palace of Brasov earning the adoration of the Brasov princess Irina Stanescu. Remaining within Brasov following the Fourth Siege of Brasov he became romantically involved with Irina but also he would become under the sway of Lord Alexandru Dinu of whom whispered to him that they should strike against the Goblins instead of just accepting these sporadic attacks. Following the death of his older brother Anton and the continued threat against Brasov he would be recalled to the capital by his father and while in the capital he became the squire of his bastard uncle Artur Greens of whom was a man extremely loyal to his father despite his treatment by his own brother. At the age of sixteen he would return to Brasov with his uncle, sisters, and father and a force of the capital in order to join a tournament being held there, and while riding there he let his sister Rodica know he planned to win the tournament and name Irina Stanescu the Queen of Beauty and try to gain her hand in marriage. History Early History Krakus Lechites II. was born the second son, and fourth child of his father Dorin and during his youth he was very close to his older sister Rodica of whom raised him following the death of his mother giving birth to his final sibling Petru. Time in Brasov Krakus at the age of thirteen he would be sent to the southern Romanian city of Brasov where his father had arranged for him to squire under the Prince of Brasov in the form of Florin Stanescu. Florin as one of the five princes of Romania was very important to the power structure of the Kingdom of Romania and before leaving it was made very clear to Krakus how important his behavior was while he was there, and almost more importantly how critical it was for Krakus to make a good impression on Florin. While the squire of Florin he would learn a lot about being a Christian Knight, and his skills would improve dramtically over the three years he was with him in Brasov. Fourth Siege of Brasov Main Article : Fourth Siege of Brasov Krakus would be within the walls of Brasov when a Goblin army came down from the mountains and attacked the city, and forced to fight on the walls he killed several goblins while defending the Palace of Brasov earning the adoration of the Brasov princess Irina Stanescu. Smoke goes up in the north of the city and a messenger arrives telling Ser Alexandru Dinu that the northern gate has fallen and the goblins are moving towards the palace ground, and with this news in mind Krakus is commanded to return to the palace as goblins had overrun the northern gate and were moving towards the palace, and moving to the palace he follows nearly a dozen men at arms and several knights in the charge to reinforce the palace grounds. Making his way into the palace just minutes before they lock the gates and goblins start arriving he is sent into the keep by Alexandru in order to see the prince family of House Stanescu. Finding the family in disagree as Prince Florin was caught outside the palace and was unable to make it back leaving the palace to be commanded by the princes brother Dracul Stanescu of whom was a Magi of ill repute among the city. Finding Irina crying in the corner of the room while Dracul argued with Lord Sorin Bucur he would go to her and knowing her well enough from his time squiring with her father he would hold her as the two lords argued about whether to deploy the Palace Guard to the walls as Sorin Bucur wanted, or barricade themselves within the inner Keep as Dracul wanted. New Influences Remaining within Brasov following the Fourth Siege of Brasov he became romantically involved with Irina but also he would become under the sway of Lord Alexandru Dinu of whom whispered to him that they should strike against the Goblins instead of just accepting these sporadic attacks. Recalled to the Capital Following the death of his older brother Anton and the continued threat against Brasov he would be recalled to the capital by his father and while in the capital he became the squire of his bastard uncle Artur Greens of whom was a man extremely loyal to his father despite his treatment by his own brother. Tournament of Brasov At the age of eighteen he would return to Brasov with his uncle, sisters, and father and a force of the capital in order to join a tournament being held there, and while riding there he let his sister Rodica know he planned to win the tournament and name Irina Stanescu the Queen of Beauty and try to gain her hand in marriage. Family Members Relationships Irina Stanescu See Also : Irina Stanescu Category:Romanian Category:People Category:People of Romania Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Christian Knight